Cynthia (anime)
Cynthia is a character appearing in the anime series, who is the Champion of the Sinnoh region. Appearance Cynthia is a tall, and slender young lady with wavy knee-length creamy blonde hair that has bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes are grey. Diamond & Pearl series She wears straight black leg trousers, a long black coat with a V neck and black fur rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black kitten heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with two hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. Best Wishes! series Cynthia wears a blue top that has a medium sized collar, a teardrop-shaped object, a blue ribbon tied on her waist and she wears open-toed heels. Personality Cynthia has an overwhelmingly strong and independent personality. Always up for a good challenge, she isn't one to hold anything back, as seen in her multiple battles throughout the series. It is also clear that she wants to help other trainers grow and expand bonds with their own Pokémon. She also assists Ash and the group when they are trying to stop criminal organizations such as Team Galactic and later Team Rocket who wants to conquer the Unova region by using Meloetta and the legendary Kami trio. Biography She is from Celestic Town. When she was young, she always thought of becoming the strongest among all the trainers. Just like Paul, in Cynthia's early age she always pushed her Pokémon in strong battles. She realizes that stronger bonds with Pokémon are more important than becoming stronger. After that, she fights for what is right, and cares for all kinds of Pokémon, good Pokémon and bad Pokémon. She is nice even to Paul and to anyone with whom holds her in high regards. She often says "Battle Dance" after calling a Pokémon out for battle. Cynthia travels Sinnoh looking at ruins and myths that have to do with Legendary Pokémon. Cynthia's debut appearance was in the episode Top-Down Training. It was here that she was challenged by Paul to a Pokémon battle. Cynthia easily defeated all of Paul's Pokémon using only her Garchomp. Cynthia appeared again in the episodes Losing Its Lustrous and Double Team Turnover! where she was seen battling members of Team Galactic as they attempted to steal the Lustrous Orb. Cynthia later encountered Team Galactic a second time when she helped Ash and his friends free Dialga and Palkia from their control. She first caught Jupiter, one of the Galactic Commanders, by surprise, knocking out her Skuntank, before having her Garchomp restrain Jupiter herself while Cynthia freed the hostages. Then they went after the boss himself, Cyrus, and the other two Commanders, Mars and Saturn. However, in the end, Cynthia apprehended the Galactic Commanders, but Cyrus was lost when the new universe he had Dialga and Palkia make for him was destroyed by the enraged Legendaries with him inside it. With Cyrus lost and the Commanders arrested, Team Galactic was disbanded. In Memories are Made of Bliss, Ash watched Flint's Infernape battle against her Garchomp's powerful Stone Edge on live television. Ash enjoyed watching the battle and became determined to become a stronger trainer who will defeat the Champion someday. Cynthia attended the Sinnoh Pokemon League competition with President Charles Goodshow, watching the competition from the audience with President Goodshow. In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Cynthia made a cameo appearance, battling against Palmer's Milotic with her Garchomp. She meets Ash once again in All for the Love of Meloetta!, now wearing clothes more suited for Unova's warmer climate, and also met Iris and Cilan, telling them of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Upon learning of it, the three of them decided to come with Cynthia and participate. On the way to Cynthia's villa, she almost hit an injured Meloetta with her car, but stopped in time. She figured out it was suffering from a fever and gave Ash, Iris, and Cilan instructions on how to make it feel better. She asked Iris and Cilan to find a berry for her while she and Ash find some ice. Upon reaching a river, she was revealed to have a Glaceon, which she commands to use Ice Beam to freeze the water. They break the ice and take it to Meloetta. After it recovered a little, Iris asked Cynthia if she could battle her and her Garchomp while she used Axew. She agreed, and the battle got underway. Even though Axew learned Giga Impact during the battle, Garchomp proved to be way too strong for Axew. Cynthia stopped Garchomp from attacking and ended the battle before Axew could get hurt. Later, when boarding the plane destined for eastern Unova, Cynthia advised Ash that someone he knew was expecting them at her villa, who was revealed to be Dawn, his old friend from his travels in the Sinnoh region. In Piplup, Pansage and a Meeting of the Times!, Ash and his friends arrived in Undella Town, the location of Cynthia's villa, where Ash was reunited with Dawn for the first time since his journey in the Sinnoh region. After that, Cynthia watched the battle between Dawn and Cilan. In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Cynthia was seen talking with Alder where she met Trip for the first time and later participated in an exhibition match between Caitlin using her Garchomp against Caitlin's Gothitelle, which was followed by the beginning of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. The battle results in a draw after the battle's 10 minute time limit ran out. In the next episode, she helped Iris with Dragonite's disobedience. She manages to pet him and tells him to relax. She later ran into Trip and although surprised he wasn't watching the matches, she was impressed with his confidence and wished him luck, unaware that he was planning to defeat her after he beat Alder. Later, she observed Iris and Ash's battle in the second semi-final match and while everyone is convinced Dragonite began to listen to Iris, she knew he was going by instinct. After Iris lost, Cynthia revealed to everyone that Dragonite doesn't fully trust Iris yet and witnessed Ash's loss to Trip. She then watched Trip battle Alder and lose to the champion and would later referee Ash and Dawn's battle before seeing the latter off as she travels to Johto. In Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!, she is away on business and learns from Jervis that Meloetta is training with Ash while she tells him she'll be returning soon. When she does, Ash, Pikachu, and Meloetta have already been captured by Team Rocket and taken to the Abyssal Ruins. In the next episode, she, Ridley, Iris, and Cilan are traveling by boat to the Ruins and sent out Garchomp to battle the Forces of Nature: Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. She saw Iris protect Dragonite, which strengthened their bond and allowed him to obey her. After Team Rocket retreats, Cynthia states there are some people who will fight back, as their desire is not to conquer. She hopes one day all people will hear Meloetta's song, which made her happy. She later bid Ridley and Meloetta farewell as they departed to go back into hiding once more with the rest of Ridley's fellow guardians. In [[BW100: Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!|''Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!]], Cynthia and Jervis advised Ash that the Unova League would take place in Vertress City and wished him luck before he, Iris and Cilan left. Pokémon On hand Voice actresses *'Italian': Alessandra Karpoff *'Hebrew': Liat Har-Lev *'Brazilian''': Samira Fernandes (DP040)/Cláudia Carli (DP043)/Elisa Villon (DP096-present) Gallery Cynthia40.JPG Cynthia and Palmer.png Cynitha, Don, Juniper, Cedric Ingo, Emmet and Alder.png See also *Cynthia (Adventures) *Cynthia (DPA) *Cynthia (PBK) *Cynthia (Generations) *Cynthia (Masters trailer) Category:Champions Category:Junior Cup Competitors